My little World of Warriors
by SquirrelxBramble4ever
Summary: This is a crossover of My little Pony: Friendship is magic, Warriors and WoW. The warriors part takes place in Night Whispers, season 2 episode 4 for my little pony and the expansion pack Cataclysm for WoW. So the night elves need help so the four origanial leaders send the medicine cats to help while Princess Luna messes up a spell and sends herself, Twi and dashie into Darnasas
1. Chapter 1 To Darnasass we go

**Willowshine's POV**

I walked alongside my mentor as we met up with the rest medicine cats. Jayfeather looked grumpy and a bit uneasy, Kestrelfight and Flametail showed nothing but the normal curiosity of what Starclan will share with them. Mothwing looked as though something was troubling her but then again this how she always looked when we all wen't to the Moonpool. As we go down the spiral of paw prints to the Moonpool there is a strange scent that resembles that of a horse, there is yet another tang to the air, it is as if every cat reconized together that the scent is... blood. I felt every cat stiffen beside me, they all had the horrified look on their face. I shook myself and managed to mew "Come on Starclan won't be pleased if we just sit here like a bunch of mouse-brains." I saw Mothwing blink when I said Starclan. They all numbly nodded and walked up to the pool.

Jayfeather slipped and fell straight into the icy water, everyone gasped and without hesitation jumped in after him. Everything after that was a complete blur. Once I awoke I stood before non-otherthan than the first leaders of the clans , I have never seen them but I instantly knew who they were. A strong ginger tom with white feet came forward and began to speak,"Greetings, my name is Thunderstar." a second cat stepped forward "You must go on a dangerous mision for us." meow the second cat. "What kind of mision?" asked Flametail. The four leaders looked despret. "There are two-leg like creatures that need help." meowed Riverstar. I looked at the ground and then back up at the old cats, "Why us? Why not the warriors?" challenged Jayfeather, Thunderstar frowned "They need the help of cats that know the ways of medicine not fighting."

After thinking for a moment I spoke "How will we help two-legs, we don't know the ways of they're medicine?". Windstar replied "On this mision you will be two-legs.". We all gasped. "Now just jump into that hole and your mision will start" mewed Shadowstar. Everyone jumped. The world around me swirled like the water in the lake. I opened my eyes to see trees and flowers, I looked at my reflection in a puddle, I was a twoleg but instead of pale pink skin I had light blue skin and glowing blue eyes. My ears were longer than most two-legs. My pelt was replaced with ragged green cloth. Wow! The little little bit of fur on my head was dark blue, gathered and held together by a peice of something. Everyone else looked similar.

**Princess Luna's POV**

"Hello Twilight, I'm so happy that my sister let me give you a magic lesson today!" I said trying not to use my royal Canterlot voice. "Ya, ya, whatever as long as I get my flying lesson." Rainbow Dash said. "Ofcourse Rainbow how could I forget." I joked. Twilight looked ready to go so we boarded the train to the Canterlot Park where Rainbow could fly and Twilight can concentrate on studying. The long trip was pleasent, once we arived we looked for a open, peacefu area for us. I found the perfect place. Twilight and I sat down, Rainbow Dash went to do her exersizes. I taught Twilight acoupe new spells an then practiced them. I called Rainbow over so we could eat our sandwiches. I tried a new spell to open the big bottle of soda and thats when it all went wrong.

Everything went black and we appeared in a wooded area. I looked around and saw other beings that weren't ponies, then I relized those creatures were Twilight and Rainbow Dash! Twilght had blue and purple hair, dark purple skin and tattered pink clothing. Rainbow had the same rainbow mane as before and cyan colored skin, she was wearing the same tattered clothing but in yellow. I looked in a strange shard of glass to see myself with dark blue hair and blue skin, wearing the same ragged clothes as the others but in black. "I guess we should find some other um..creatures like us and maybe find out what went wrong." it was Twilight who spoke, "I agree." I said. We walked weirdly, on two hooves, we saw a group of creatures just like us...

**So sorry for stealing the whole "spell went wrong" thing from My little Dashie. Hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions and dragons

**If you wondering yes there is going to be a huge amount of JayxWillow cuz its sooo cute. I am very sorry for not updating! Major writers-block and other fics made it very hard to write it as quickly as I hoped.**

**Tyrande's POV**

What is this? My guards found some strangers outside my elven city. There were eight young night elves sitting outside, I guess the had gotten lost and desided to camp there for the night. "Your majesty, I am deeply sorry for trespassing." one with dark blue hair and wearing black cloth spoke. "Don't worry, all elves are welcome here but we advise you to stay in the inn instead of sleeping outside." I replied. They looked at me in confusion. "Are you the creatures that need the help of ones skilled in medicine?" a handsome elf with short silver hair asked, sounding irritated. "Umm... yes..." I said awkwardly not sure what he meant by "creatures".

I wanted to ask them so many questions but didn't know what to say so I just introduced myself "I'm Tyrande Whisperwind, high Priestess of Elune." The one who spoke first stepped up "I'm Luna, princess of Equestria." she said bowing. "I'm Willowshine medicine cat of Riverclan." a short blue-haired elf introduced herself. She pointed to the young male "This is Jayfeather, thats Flametail" she said looking at a tall orange haired male, "Thats Mothwing and Kestrelflight." she nodded to the two remaining elves, one with golden hair the other with dark brown with white streaks. Luna gestered to her companions "This is Twilght Sparkle, my sisters student." she introduced the purple and pink headed girl. "And this is Rainbow Dash." her name suited her well with that messy rainbow colored hair.

"Its nice to meet you all. Now would like to tell me how you got here?" I asked after they had finished. "Well, the 5 of us were cats, for one thing, then our ancesters and founders of our clans told us that we must help you with your injured friends. We were selected at birth by Starclan to serve our clanmates by helping with them with sickness and injuries but we also are the connection from the living to the spirits of past cats." Willowshine explained, Mothwing hung her head at that last sentence.

"We are really ponies, but as I was trying to use a spell to open a bottle of soda we were teleported outside of the city." Luna told everyone. "I just don't know what went wrong..." Twilight mumbled to herself. "Well since your here you mine as well help Willowshine and others with the injured elves." I decided trying not to come off as mean.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I still couldn't beleived what just happened... THIS IS CRAZY! Starclan really is more powerful than anyone could've thought. "Are you coming, Jayfeather?" Willowshine smiled at me, "Ya." I replied simply, I followed her still getting used to these weird paws. I stopped dead in my tracks once I saw all the injured elves. "Who did this?!" I asked shocked that anyone, anything would harm so many living things. "Deathwing, Deathwing did this." Tyrande whispered. "Who's Deathwing?" Rainbow Dash asked. "He's a dragon that destroyed many cities, the Alliance and Horde both share the same hatred for him." she replied her voice tense and filled with anger. "What are the Horde and Alliance?" Flametail asked. "Azeroth and Outland are controlled by two main groups, the Horde and the Alliance, we are part of the Alliance, we seek peace but still need as much land as possible to support our people. The Horde like war and just want more power. Though there are enemies to both sides such as Deathwing." she explained. "It works like the clans! We compete to survive but some just like fighting, and foxes and badgers are enemies to all the clans." Mothwing says, the daughter of Tigerstar should know about cats who fight for power and for the pure joy of hurting others. I sigh, this is too much...


End file.
